Dante (DmC)
Not to be confused with the original version from the classic series. Dante is the primary protagonist of the DmC: Devil May Cry series. He is a demon-angel hybrid known as a Nephilim, who lives as a demon hunting vigilante. He is counted by the officials of his hometown of Limbo City as a member of an organization of “terrorists”, and is being pursued by both national and worldwide authorities. Dante himself is a young and rebellious social outcast. He lives and fights in Limbo City, where demons seemingly influence every aspect of the world and the social condition of the humans living there. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Dante is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on the WCW: Showdown brand. Background * Series: DmC: Devil May Cry * Species: Nephilim * Age: 18 * Height: 5’11” * Weight: 200 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) WCW: Showdown (Formerly) GPW * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: Limbo City * Allies: Kat * Rivals: Vergil (brother) * Twitter: @RebelliousNephilim Professional Wrestling Career WWE WCW: Showdown (2013–present) Global Pride Wrestling Personality The new Dante’s personality is similar to the original Dante’s, but because of the change in setting and his past, there are a few pronounced differences in some of the ways Dante interacts with others, especially demons. Otherwise, the young man carries himself in the same slick, confident manner as his counterpart, albeit with a more vulgar and spiteful tone. Dante is very rebellious towards authority figures, but laid-back to anyone else. Living on the periphery of society and caught between two worlds, he feels like an outcast. Young and angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with society, and seemingly quite apathetic. He has no fear, and no respect for authority, especially not the demonic authority that runs the world in which he lives. He has no qualms with engaging in debauchery and other hedonistic acts, mostly because he believes he won’t be around for too much longer, because of all the demons constantly breathing down his neck. However, Dante has a huge heart beneath all of this rough exterior. He purposely chose to live out his life his own way because his eyes were opened to evil as a child, especially when the people who were supposed to take care of him turned out to be demons. He decided to take a stand and fight back, no matter what happens. But even after all of the hatred, violence and murder, Dante would often look at himself and see if he could call himself human, going so far as to rip his chest open to see his own heart. He just knew that he had to convince himself he wasn’t insane. Dante displays a more caring side to his female associate, Kat, telling her to leave him and find safety when they come under attack, and even risking The Order’s plans to save her life. Personal Life Dante is the twin brother of Vergil, though by a few minutes or seconds, he was born the oldest of the family, contrast to the original counterparts. In Wrestling Finishing moves * Death Coil (Cut-throat Inverted Death Valley Driver) * Devil Trigger (Headlock Driver) * Sensational Contusion (Jumping Piledriver) * Spear Signature moves * Anarchic Neckbreaker (Over-the-shoulder Back-to-belly Piledriver onto the knee) * Angel Boost (Springboard Clothesline) * Arbiter’s Tremor (Inverted Alabama Slam) * Brutal Trembler (Running Knee Lift followed by a Falling Neckbreaker) * Cruel Crusher (Running Cutter) * Dirty Deeds (Snap Double Underhook DDT) * Diving Elbow Drop onto a standing opponent, sometimes to the outside of the ring * Ebony & Ivory (Running Flying Double Axe Handle) * Electric Chair transitioned into either a Drop or a Facebuster * Flapjack * Flying Forearm Smash * Knee Strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Lariat, sometimes while springboarding or to a seated opponent * Limbo Lariat (Slingshot Somersault Lariat) * Multiple Suplex variations ** Double Underhook Super ** High Time (Rolling Release) ** Kablooey (Exploder) ** Roulette Powerbomb (Vertical Powerbomb) * Osiris’ Karma (Wrist-lock transitioned into a Discus Back Elbow) * Round Trip (Pendulum Lariat or a Rebound Clothesline to an opponent outside the ring, preceded by sweeping off from the apron) * Revenant Barrage (Suicide Dive transitioning into an Elbow Smash) * Sadistic Lockout (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter) * Savage Kick (Bicycle Kick) * Skin the Cat * Snake Eye (Superman Punch) * Stinger (Running Front Dropkick to an opponent against the turnbuckles or the ropes) * Trinity Smash (European Uppercut followed by a Spinning Backfist followed by a Discus Elbow Smash) Managers * Kat Nicknames * “The (Rated-R) Demon Killer” * “The True Dante” (self-proclaimed) Entrance themes * “Never Surrender” by CombiChrist (2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:WCW Wrestlers